


Kingdom By The Sea

by Rev_Schw



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bully Jackson, Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, Jock Derek, M/M, Nerd Stiles, Poetry
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5530883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rev_Schw/pseuds/Rev_Schw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This work is original writen by TheCriminal<br/>And I given permission by her to translate this fic.<br/>It's Thai translation.<br/>ฟิคเรื่องนี้ได้รับอนุญาตให้แปลเป็นภาษาไทยแล้ว</p>
    </blockquote>





	Kingdom By The Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kingdom By The Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4992247) by [TheCriminal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCriminal/pseuds/TheCriminal). 



> This work is original writen by TheCriminal  
> And I given permission by her to translate this fic.  
> It's Thai translation.  
> ฟิคเรื่องนี้ได้รับอนุญาตให้แปลเป็นภาษาไทยแล้ว

สไตลส์รู้ตัวมาตั้งแต่หกขวบแล้วว่าเขารักเดเรก

ตอนนั้นเดเรกอายุได้เจ็ดปีและเท่มากๆ แม่ของพวกเขาเป็นเพื่อนกัน และรู้จักกันมาตั้งแต่สไตลส์จำความได้

 

เหล่าเด็กชายเล่นกันที่สวนหลังบ้านตระกูลเฮล (ซึ่งมันใหญ่กว่าสวนหลังบ้านของสไตลส์) เด็กชายตัวเล็กสะดุดและหกล้ม ความเจ็บแปลบแล่นไปยังข้อมือเล็ก นัยน์ตาสีน้ำผึ้งเอ่อล้นไปด้วยน้ำตาด้วยความเจ็บปวด เดเรกวิ่งมาหาสไตลส์ที่นั่งร้องไห้อยู่ เด็กชายอายุมากกว่าพยายามปลอบอีกฝ่าย ความเจ็บปวดที่มากมายทำให้สไตลส์ขยับข้อมือตัวเองไม่ได้ แต่เมื่อเดเรกจับมืออีกข้างของเด็กชายไว้ ความเจ็บปวดที่เผชิญอยู่เหมือนจะเลือนหายไป

  
“ มันไม่แย่ขนาดนั้นหรอก เห็นไหม” “อย่าร้องนะ สไตลส์ เดี๋ยวมันก็ดีขึ้นเอง”

  
สไตลส์สะอื้นฮักและพยักหน้า และเมื่อแม่ของพวกเขามาอยู่ข้างๆเด็กชายทั้งสอง เดเรกปล่อยมือของอีกฝ่าย ความเจ็บปวดแล่นริ้วกลับมายังข้อมือเล็กอีกครั้ง แต่ไม่รุนแรงเหมือนในทีแรก แม่ของสไตลส์อุ้มบุตรชายไว้ในอ้อมแขนของตัวเอง และวันต่อมา เดเรกก็เซ็นชื่อตัวเองลงบนเฝือกของคนตัวเล็ก

  
“ เอาล่ะ ทีนี้ทุกคนก็จะได้รู้ ว่านายเป็นเพื่อนสนิทของฉัน” เดเรกยิ้มขณะบรรจงเขียนตัว “K” พยัญชนะสุดท้ายของชื่อเขา ก่อนจะเติมรูปหัวใจไว้ล่างชื่อ

  
สไตลส์พยายามจะไม่ยิ้ม เมื่อเดเรกหอมแก้มเขา

  
ทั้งหมดทั้งมวลมันก็แค่ความคิดลมๆแล้งๆของเด็กอายุหกขวบ

 

________________________________________

 

“ สไตลส์ ตื่น”

  
เจ้าของชื่อดึงผ้าห่มคลุมโปงตัวเองเมือถูกรบกวน หวังว่าผ้าห่มของเขาจะช่วยกันเสียง

  
“ สไตลส์”

  
“ ทำไมกันพ่อ ทำไมผมต้องตื่นเช้าด้วย”

  
“ เพราะลูกต้องไปโรงเรียน”

  
สไตลส์ครางงึมงำก่อนจะลุกขึ้นนั่ง มือเรียวยกขึ้นขยี้ตาหวังไล่ความง่วงนอน วันนี้เป็นวันแรกของการเปิดเทอมภาคเรียนที่สองในเกรดสิบเอ็ดของเขา และตอนนี้ตัวเขาก็เริ่มรู้สึกคิดผิดเมื่อตัดสินใจจะตื่นเช้ากว่าทุกวันเพื่อให้เข้าเรียนทันในปีนี้

  
“ นี่ลูกนอนดึกเพราะเล่นเกมกับสก็อตทั้งคืนล่ะสิ”

  
“ เปล่านะพ่อ.. ไม่ได้..เล่นทั้งคืนซะหน่อย” เขาพยายามแก้ตัว แต่พ่อของเขาถอนหายใจใส่

 

 

การยืนรอสก็อตที่ล็อกเกอร์และหวังให้มาถึงโรงเรียนเร็วๆไม่ใช่การฆ่าเวลาที่ดีเท่าไหร่สำหรับสไตลส์ โดยเฉพาะเมื่อเพื่อนสนิทของเขายังไม่ตื่นเสียด้วยซ้ำ เด็กหนุ่มขยี้ผมตัวเองอย่างเบื่อหน่ายขณะมองไปที่ประตูทางเข้าของตึก

  
“ ขอโทษนะคะ” เสียงหญิงสาวดังมาจากด้านหลัง “ คือ นั่นล็อกเกอร์ฉันน่ะค่ะ”

  
สไตลส์ขยับตัวออกห่างจากล็อกเกอร์ของหญิงสาวและส่งยิ้มให้เป็นเชิงขอโทษ “ เด็กใหม่?”

  
“ มันชัดเจนขนาดนั้นเชียว” หล่อนถอนหายใจ

  
“ ฉันก็แค่รู้ว่าใครเป็นเจ้าของล็อกเกอร์ข้างๆฉันน่ะ” เขายักไหล่ “ โดยเฉพาะเมื่อพวกเขามาถึงโรงเรียนเช้าพอๆกับฉัน”

  
อย่างน้อยปีนี้ก็ไม่ใช่แจ็คสัน เพราะนั่นเป็นประสบการณ์ที่เลวร้ายมาก

  
“ ฉันอัลลิสัน” หญิงสาวเอ่ย

  
“ สไตลส์”

  
อัลลิสันยิ้มให้ก่อนจะเริ่มเก็บหนังสือของตัวเองเข้าล็อกเกอร์ เสียงประตูทางเข้าเปิดออกเรียกความสนใจจากสไตลส์แต่เมื่อเด็กหนุ่มได้ยินเสียงพูดคุยทำให้เขาต้องหันไปเปิดล็อกเกอร์และเริ่มเก็บหนังสือเหมือนหญิงสาวข้างๆ

  
“ เธอเรียนอะไรบ้างหรอ” เด็กหนุ่มถามเงียบๆ สายตาจับจ้องไปที่หนังสือวิชาเคมีของตัวเอง

  
“ ภาษาฝรั่งเศส เคมีและ—“

  
“ เฮ้ สติลินสกี้” เสียงของแจ็คสันดังขึ้นพร้อมกับที่เขาถูกดึงให้หันมาเผชิญหน้า

  
“ นายต้องการอะไร แจ็คสัน” เด็กหนุ่มถาม พร้อมกับพยายามใช้สายตาจ้องมองอีกฝ่าย ต้องไม่ให้แจ็คสันรู้สึกดีว่าการเผชิญหน้าของกันทำให้เขาต้องกลัวหัวหด แม้ว่าตลอดช่วงมัธยมต้นเขาจะถูกแจ็คสันรังแกและถูกผลักติดล็อกเกอร์จนทำให้เขารู้สึกกลัวจนถึงตอนนี้ก็ตาม

  
“ ฉันหวังว่าแกกับไอ้แมคคอลจะไม่มาทดสอบลงลาครอสบ่ายนี้”

  
“โอ้ ฉันคงจะให้เพื่อนฉันที่เป็นหืดหอบรุนแรงลงแข่งกีฬา นายคิดว่าฉันเป็นไอ้โง่แบบไหนห๊ะ”

  
“ ก็แค่อย่ามาเกะกะทางฉันในเทอมนี้ก็แล้วกัน สติลินสกี้” แจ็คสันกลอกตาก่อนจะเดินจากไปไม่เปิดโอกาสให้อีกฝ่ายได้ตอบกลับ

 

  
“ เหตุการณ์แบบนี้มันเกิดขึ้นบ่อยๆหรอ” อัลลิสันถามพลางมุ่นหัวคิ้ว “ นายควรจะบอกใครซักคนนะ”

  
“ มันอยู่ยากนะ ในเมื่อมีพ่อเป็นนายอำเภอน่ะ ทุกๆคนมักจะคิดว่าฉันเป็นพวกขี้ฟ้องไม่ก็พวกโลกสวย”

  
อัลลิสันทำหน้าเหยเกใส่สิ่งที่ตนเองได้ฟัง ทำให้สไตลส์คิดได้ว่า บางทีเขาอาจจะได้เพื่อนที่นอกเหนือจากสก็อต

  
เว้นเสียแต่ว่าเมื่อลีเดียนั่งลงที่โต๊ะทานข้าวของพวกเขาและเริ่มบทสนทนากับอัลลิสัน เมื่อมีลีเดียก็มีแดนนี่ ซึ่งเขาก็ไม่ได้รู้สึกแย่อะไรด้วย แต่มันมีแจ็คสันด้วยนี่สิ และแน่นอนว่าพวกเกรดสิบเอ็ดในลาครอสทีมก็มาด้วยเช่นกัน

  
สไตลส์พยายามที่จะไม่เป็นจุดสนใจกับกลุ่มคนเหล่านี้ แต่มันยากสำหรับเขาที่จะนั่งเงียบๆอยู่แบบนั้น ประจวบกับที่ทั้งโรงอาหารเงียบลงเมื่อกลุ่มเกรดสิบสองเดินเข้ามา โดยส่วนตัวแล้ว เขาไม่ค่อยเข้าใจนักว่าทำไมพวกเขาต้องปฏิบัติกับพวกเกรดสิบสองกลุ่มนี้เหมือนกับว่าเป็นดาราดัง แน่นอนว่าคนพวกนี้เป็นที่ชื่นชอบและโด่งดังแถมยังเล่นลาครอสอีก และเฮลกับเพื่อนๆของเขาก็หน้าตาดีอย่างกับนายแบบ แต่เขาก็ไม่เข้าใจอยู่ดีว่าทำไมมันต้องเกิดขึ้นแบบนี้ซ้ำๆทุกปีในวันเปิดเทอมแรก

  
สไตลส์กลอกตาไปทางสก็อตที่ยิ้มมุมปากใส่ถาดอาหารของตัวเอง เด็กหนุ่มคิดว่าการกระทำของเขาคงไม่เป็นที่สังเกตแต่เมื่อทุกคนเริ่มพูดคุยอีกครั้งแจ็คสันก็เอ่ยปากขึ้นมา

  
“ แกอิจฉาเฮลหรือไง สติลินสกี้”

  
เด็กหนุ่มสำลักน้ำที่ตัวเองกำลังดื่ม เพราะด้วยเหตุผลหลายๆอย่าง มันไม่ใช่ความอิจฉา “ นายล้อเล่นใช่ไหม”

  
“ หมอนั่นทั้งโด่งดัง หุ่นดี และที่สำคัญเขามีเงิน” แจ็คสันเยาะเย้ย “ แล้วทำไมแกยังนั่งอยู่ตรงนี้อีกล่ะ ไม่ใช่ว่าการมีอยู่ของพวกเราทำให้จิตใจนักกวีของแกต้องหม่นหมองหรือไง แกจะเขียนเรื่องของพวกเราไปฟ้องแม่แกที่ตายไปแล้วหรือเปล่า”

  
ทั้งโต๊ะเงียบลง สไตลส์พยายามที่จะเก็บอารมณ์โกรธของตัวเอง

  
“ นายรู้อะไรมั้ยแจ็คสัน เมื่อฉันคิดว่านายคงทำตัวแย่ไปกว่านี้ไม่ได้แล้ว นายก็ทำให้ฉันคิดผิด เพราะนายจะแกล้งยังไงฉันก็ได้ แต่อย่างน้อยที่นายควรรู้คือไม่ควรจะเอาเรื่องพ่อแม่ของใครซักคนที่ตายไปแล้วมาพูดเป็นเรื่องเล่น” สไตลส์เอ่ยด้วยน้ำเสียงเรียบๆมือเรียวคว้ากระเป๋าขณะที่ลุกขึ้นยืน “ และบอกให้รู้ไว้นะว่าฉันมานั่งตรงนี้ก่อน”

 

  
สไตลส์เดินจากไปโดยไม่มองใบหน้ารู้สึกผิดของแจ็คสัน เด็กหนุ่มเมินเฉยต่อสายตาที่จ้องมองตามเขา ทำตัวดราม่าก็ยังดีกว่าถูกทำโทษกักบริเวณ เขาบอกกับตัวเอง อย่างน้อยก็ไม่ได้ต่อยแจ็คสันล่ะนะ

  
เขารู้จักแจ็คสัน หมอนั่นคงให้พ่อแจ้งความเขาด้วยเรื่องงี่เง่าเป็นแน่หากเขาต่อยมันไป สไตลส์ต้องทำเกรดดีเพื่อจะขอทุนเรียนต่อ มันไม่ใช่ความลับอะไรที่เขากับพ่อขัดสนเรื่องเงินแต่ก็ไม่มีใครมาพูดตรงๆใส่หน้าแบบนั้น

 

  
เขาจบลงที่ต่อยล็อกเกอร์ไป

  
ซึ่งพลาด เพราะมันเจ็บมาก

  
แต่อย่างน้อยก็ไม่ใช่หน้าแจ็คสัน

  
สไตลส์รู้สึกดีใจที่เขามีคาบว่างหลังพักเที่ยงเพราะเขาไม่ต้องการจะเจอหน้าใคร นั่นคือสิ่งที่เขาคิดกระทั่งมีคนมานั่งข้างๆ

  
ใต้บันได

  
ที่ๆเขาคิดว่าซ่อนตัวดีแล้ว

  
แค่ขาก็รู้แล้วว่าเป็นใคร ไม่ใช่ว่าเขาแอบจ้องมองมันมาตลอด แต่เฮลมีขาที่ดูก็รู้ว่าเป็นเขา โดยเฉพาะเมื่อเขาใส่กางเกงยีนส์รัดๆแบบตอนนี้  
“ นายต้องการอะไร เฮล” สไตลส์ถามอย่างเบื่อหน่ายขณะที่กำลังดูมือของตัวเอง “ ฉันไม่อยู่ในอารมณ์จะพูดคุย”

  
เดเรกเงียบไปพักหนึ่งก่อนจะตอบ “ ฉันอยากรู้ว่านายโอเครึเปล่า”

  
“ ทำไมล่ะ”

  
“ ฉันได้ยินว่าแจ็คสันพูดอะไรกับนายไว้บ้าง”

  
“ แล้ว? นายต้องการเหรียญรางวัลหรือไงที่สังเกตเรื่องนี้ออกน่ะ”

  
เดเรกไม่เป็นห่วงเขาหรอก ชายหนุ่มเลิกสนใจเขามาหลายปีแล้ว

  
“ สไตลส์—“

  
“ เดเรก ปล่อยให้ฉันอยู่คนเดียว”

  
เขาเคยชินกับการถูกเรียก ‘สติลินสกี้’ ไม่มีใครเรียกเขาว่าสไตลส์ นอกจากพ่อของเขา สก็อต แม่ของสก็อตและตอนนี้ก็มีอัลลิสันเพิ่มเข้ามา  
เดเรกไม่มีสิทธิ์มาทำตัวเหมือนกับว่าพวกเขายังเป็นเพื่อนกันอยู่

  
“ ก็ได้” เดเร็กเริ่มหงุดหงิด

  
และชายหนุ่มก็เดินจากไปทันที

________________________________________

 

หลายๆอย่างเริ่มแตกต่างไป

  
ไม่ได้ดีหรือแย่อะไร

  
แต่มีบางอย่างเปลี่ยนไป

  
สก็อตและอัลลิสันเริ่มคบหากัน มันเป็นสิ่งที่สไตลส์ไม่ได้รู้สึกอะไรเพราะเขาคาดการณ์ไว้แล้ว แต่การที่ลีเดียมานั่งทานมื้อเที่ยงกับพวกเขาในช่วงพักกลางวันด้วยนี่สิ

  
ตอนนี้ลีเดียพูดคุยกับเขา มันคงจะเป็นเรื่องที่น่ายินดีหากไม่ใช่เขาในตอนนี้ สไตลส์เลิกชอบหล่อนมานานแล้ว และตอนนี้เขาก็หลอกตัวเองว่าไม่ได้ชอบเดเรก ซึ่งเขาจะไม่ยอมให้ใครรู้เด็ดขาด ถึงแม้เดเรกจะหล่อเหลาแค่ไหนก็ตามเด็กหนุ่มก็ไม่อยากได้อะไรจากเขาหรอกนะ

  
เมื่อพูดถึงเดเรก มันมีเรื่องแตกต่างเกิดขึ้นกับเขาด้วย บางครั้งสไตลส์จะเห็นว่าชายหนุ่มมองมาทางตัวเองบ่อยๆ (ไม่ใช่ว่าเขาจะแอบมองเดเรกหรอกนะ ก็แค่เห็นน่ะ) ก่อนที่เดเรกจะหลบสายตามองไปทางอื่น ถ้าเขาไม่รู้ว่าเดเรกคิดยังไงกับเขา ก็คงคิดว่าเดเรกรู้สึกเศร้าเวลามองเขา แต่ในเมื่อสไตลส์ไม่ได้คุยกับชายหนุ่มเป็นเวลาหลายปีแล้ว เขาไม่รู้หรอกว่าเดเรกเป็นยังไง ในเมื่อเราสองคนไม่ได้เป็นเพื่อนกันแล้ว

  
ส่วนแจ็คสันนั้นไม่หาเรื่องคุยกับเขาเลย ซึ่งนั่นถือว่าเป็นเรื่องดีที่สุด

________________________________________

 

 

สองอาทิตย์หลังจากเหตุการณ์ ‘พยายามไม่ต่อยหน้าแจ็คสัน’ ผ่านไป สไตลส์เห็นกระดาษโน้ตในล็อกเกอร์หลังเลิกเรียน

  
เขาพับมันเก็บไว้มิดชิดและเก็บใส่กระเป๋า เขาไม่ไว้ใจใครก็ตามในโรงเรียนนี้เพราะมันอาจเป็นแผนแกล้งของใครซักคนก็ได้

  
เมื่อเขากลับมาถึงห้องของตัวเองอย่างปลอดภัย เด็กหนุ่มเปิดกระดาษโน้ตและเริ่มอ่านมัน เนื้อความมันสวยงามเกินกว่าที่ใครก็ตามที่สไตลส์รู้จักจะเขียนมันได้ แต่เขาจำเนื้อความของมันได้ทันทีจากการที่แม่ของเขาอ่านให้มันฟังหลายต่อหลายครั้งและจากที่เขาอ่านมันนับไม่ถ้วนแม้แม่ของเขาจะเสียแล้ว

  
It was many and many a year ago,  
In a kingdom by the sea,  
That a boy there lived whom you may know  
By the name of Stiles Stilinski;  
And this boy he lived with no other thought  
Than to love and be loved by me.

  
สไตลส์หัวเราะกับคำศัพท์ที่ถูกเปลี่ยน เด็กหนุ่มยิ้มให้กับตัวเองก่อนจะเก็บกระดาษโน้ตไว้ในหน้าหนังสือกลอนที่เขียนโดยโพของแม่เขา

 

________________________________________

 

เขาบังเอิญเจอเฮลอยู่เสมอๆ

  
ในเมือง ในโรงเรียน และมันเริ่มทำให้เขาอยู่ไม่สุข

  
เด็กหนุ่มกำลังอ่านหนังสือในห้องสมุดในคาบว่างเมื่อเดเรกเดินเข้ามา สไตลส์ลุกขึ้นเพื่อเลี่ยงการเผชิญหน้ากัน เขาเก็บหนังสือบางส่วนเพื่อเก็บเข้าชั้นและแสร้งว่าเขาไม่ได้หลบ เมื่อเด็กเกรดเก้าคนหนึ่งเดินมาถามเขาว่าหนังสือประวัติศาสตร์อยู่บริเวณไหน

  
ทันทีที่เด็กคนนั้นเดินจากไปเดเรกยืนรอเขาอยู่ สไตลส์พยายามที่จะไม่สบถ เขาเลิกคิ้วมองชายหนุ่ม

  
“ น้องสาวฉันได้คุยกับนายหรือเปล่า” เดเรกเอ่ยถามและมองเลยไหล่ของอีกฝ่ายไป

  
“ ทำไมน้องสาวนายต้องมาคุยกับฉันด้วยล่ะ” สไตลส์เอ่ยเย้ย “ เราไม่ได้เป็นเพื่อนกันเสียหน่อย”

  
เดเรกสบสายตาที่จ้องเขม็งของอีกฝ่าย สไตลส์หันหลังให้อีกฝ่ายเพื่อเก็บหนังสือต่อ

  
“ สไตลส์...”

  
“ มีอะไร? นายไม่เห็นหรือไงว่าฉันไม่ว่าง”

 

  
“ ฉันขอโทษ”

  
สไตลส์หันหลังกลับมาเผชิญน้ากับเดเรก “ นายรู้สึกผิด? จริงๆหรอ?”

  
“ ฉันไม่เคย—“

  
เขายังคงจำได้ทุกอย่างราวกับว่ามันเกิดขึ้นเมื่อวาน ครั้งเมื่อเขายังอยู่เกรดเก้า และเดเรกอยู่เกรดสิบ โด่งดังและเป็นตัวจริงของทีมลาครอสอีกทั้งยังเป็นกัปตันของชมรมว่ายน้ำ เพื่อนของเดเรกในสมัยนั้นไม่มีใครชอบสไตลส์

  
“ นายไม่เคยอะไร? นายไม่เคยปฏิบัติกับฉันเหมือนกับว่าฉันเป็นเพื่อนสนิทนาย นายไม่เคยเข้ามายุ่งเมื่อแฟนเก่านายและเพื่อนของหล่อนผลักฉันติดล็อกเกอร์และกลั่นแกล้งฉันตลอดเวลาที่ฉันอยู่เกรดเก้า หรือว่านายไม่ควรจะมากล่าวโทษฉันที่ไม่มาเชียร์นายตอนลงแข่งเพราะเหตุผลที่ฉันมาเชียร์นายไม่ได้เนื่องจากเพื่อนของนายทำร้ายฉันก่อนหน้านั้น”

  
เขาไม่ตั้งใจที่จะยืนเผชิญหน้ากับเดเรกใกล้ขนาดนี้ แต่เขาโกรธ ความรู้สึกที่อัดอั้นมาตลอดเวลาหลายปี และตอนนี้เดเรกพูดคำว่า ‘ขอโทษ’ ออกมา เสมือนกับว่า แค่คำพูดนี้มันจะสมานทุกสิ่งให้กลับมาดังเดิม มันทำให้ความรู้สึกที่เขาอดกลั้นมานานถูกปลดปล่อย

  
สีหน้าของเดเรกดูน่ากลัวขึ้นทันตาก่อนที่เขาจะพยักหน้า สไตลส์เห็นอีกฝ่ายกำมือแน่น “ ฉันควรจะ”

  
“ ใช่ นายควร” สไตลส์พูดเสียงเบา น้ำเสียงยังแฝงไปด้วยความโกรธ อย่างไรก็ตามพวกเขาอยู่ในห้องสมุด

  
“ ฉันไม่เคย..ถ้าฉันรู้ ฉัน..”

 

  
มันทำให้สไตลส์หยุดชะงัก เขาไม่ได้ตั้งใจจะมองไปที่ริมฝีปากของเดเรก มันแค่บังเอิญ แต่เขาก็จ้องมันไปแล้ว ฟันของชายหนุ่มดูแหลมขึ้นด้วยเหตุผลบางอย่าง แต่สไตลส์ละสายตาเพื่อสบตากับเดเรก

“ นาย..นายไม่รู้?”

  
“ ไม่ สไตลส์ ถ้าฉันรู้ นายคิดว่าฉันจะ..ว่าฉันจะปล่อยให้พวกนั้นทำเรื่องแย่ๆแบบนั้นกับนายงั้นหรอ”

  
“ แต่พวกนั้น พวกนั้นบอกว่านายรู้” น้ำเสียงของเด็กหนุ่มสั่นเทา ความรู้สึกเหมือนตัวเองเป็นเด็กอายุสิบสี่กลับมาอีกครั้ง

  
เหมือนสมัยที่พวกเขาพยายามจับผิดว่าใครโกหก เดเรกจับมือคนตรงหน้ามาแนบกับอกซ้ายของตัวเอง ก่อนจะพูดอย่างช้าๆ “ ฉันสาบานว่าฉันไม่รู้จริงๆ”

 

  
ชายหนุ่มดึกอีกฝ่ายไว้ในอ้อมแขน สไตลส์ยืนนิ่งเหมือนถูกแช่แข็งในตอนแรกก่อนที่เขาจะค่อยๆสวมกอดเดเรกกลับ ซุกหน้าไว้ที่คอของอีกฝ่าย เขายังคงมีกลิ่นอายดังเดิม สไตลส์สวมกอดอีกฝ่ายแน่นขึ้น “ ฉันคิดถึงนาย” เดเรกกระซิบเบา

  
“ ฉันก็เหมือนกัน” เขาเอ่ย “ ฉันก็คิดถึงนายเหมือนกัน”

  
“ แม่ฉันคงดีใจเมื่อเห็นว่าเรากลับมาคืนดีกัน” เดเรกเอ่ยเงียบๆ

  
สไตลส์หัวเราะน้อยๆก่อนจะผละจากอีกฝ่าย ตระหนักได้ว่าเขาไม่ควรจะรู้สึกดีกับอ้อมกอดนั้นมากเกินไป ไม่ควรจะแอบชอบเพื่อนสนิทของเขา

  
“ นายอยากมาบ้านฉันหลังเลิกเรียนไหม”

  
เดเรกยิ้มก่อนจะพยักหน้าตกลง

 

พวกเขาเจอกันข้างรถจี๊ปหลังเลิกเรียน ความเงียบถูกเติมเต็มด้วยบทสนทนาเรื่อยเปื่อยขณะเดินทางกลับไปยังบ้านของเด็กหนุ่ม สไตลส์ล้มตัวลงนอนบนเตียงเมื่อพวกเขากลับมาถึงบ้าน มันรู้สึกดี มันเป็นความรู้สึกที่ใช่เมื่อเดเรกกลับมาอยู่ตรงนี้อีกครั้ง ราวกับว่าตลอดช่วงเวลาสามปีมานี้ไม่เคยเกิดเหตุการณ์ที่พวกเขาคอยแต่จะหลบหน้ากัน

 

  
“ ทำไมนายถึงตามหาน้องสาวล่ะ”

  
“ ฉันคิดว่ายัยนั่นเอาอะไรบางอย่างไปจากห้องฉัน”

  
หนังสือกลอนของโพที่วางอยู่บนโต๊ะข้างเตียง เดเรกหยิบมันขึ้นมาก่อนจะยิ้มน้อยๆ ขณะที่เขาเปิดไปยังหน้ากลอนเก่าๆ

  
“ นายจำได้ไหมตอนที่แม่ฉันมักจะอ่านกลอนพวกนี้ให้พวกเราฟัง”

  
เดเรกยิ้มก่อนที่อะไรบางอย่างร่วงลงมาจากหนังสือ เขาดูเหมือนกับว่าจะแข็งทื่อขณะที่เขาอ่านเนื้อความของมัน “ นายได้มันมาจากไหนหรอ”

  
“ ใครซักคนใส่มันไว้ในล็อกเกอร์ฉันวันก่อน ตอนแรกคิดว่ามีคนแกล้ง แต่ว่ามันสวยงามมาก นายโอเคหรือเปล่า ทำไมดูเกร็งๆ”

 

  
เดเรกเก็บโน้ตไว้ที่ในหน้าหนังสือก่อนจะทิ้งตัวลงนอนข้างๆเขา สายตาจ้องมองไปยังเพดานห้อง “ ฉันโอเค แค่รู้สึกหิวน่ะ”

  
“ เฮ้ นายก็รู้ว่าห้องครัวอยู่ตรงไหน”

  
“ ถ้าฉันลงไปข้างล่าง นายก็จะให้ฉันเอาอะไรมาให้นายด้วยน่ะสิ”

  
“ นายนี่รู้จักฉันดีจริงๆ” สไตลส์หัวเราะ

 

________________________________________

 

 

“.. ฉันบอกว่า—“

  
“ นายจะมาดูการแข่งคืนนี้ไหม” เดเรกถามขณะที่นั่งลงข้างสไตลส์ในคาบพักกลางวัน

  
สก็อตหยุดพูดและจ้องมอง อัลลิสันเบิกตากว้าง ลีเดียหรี่ตามองสไตลส์และเดเรก ส่วนแจ็คสันกำลังมองทั้งสองด้วยสีหน้างุนงง

  
“ ฉันไม่ได้วางแผน---“ สไตลส์เอ่ยช้าๆ

  
“ นายควรมานะ” เดเรกเอ่ยชักชวนและใช้ขาสะกิดอีกฝ่าย

  
“ เมื่อกี้เราคุยกันถึงไหนนะ” เพื่อนเดเรกคนหนึ่งถามขณะที่พวกเขานั่งลงกับพวกเกรดสิบเอ็ด ก่อนจะเริ่มคุยกันต่อ

 

 

  
เมื่อเลิกเรียนสไตลส์ขับรถกลับบ้าน อาบน้ำ และท้ายที่สุดพ่อของเขาก็นั่งรถไปกับเขาด้วย

  
“ พ่อดีใจนะที่ได้เห็นพวกลูกกลับมาคืนดีกันอีกครั้ง” เขาเอ่ยขณะกำลังขับรถ “ ทาเลียไม่ยอมรับที่พวกลูกเลิกคบกันตั้งหลายปี”

  
เมื่อพวกเขามาถึงลานจอดรถข้างสนามแข่ง ทันทีที่เขาลงจากรถ สไตลส์รู้สึกแปลกแยก ตลอดเวลาที่ผ่านมาเขาพยายามหลีกเลี่ยงมันตั้งแต่เรื่องทุกอย่างที่เกิดขึ้น เด็กหนุ่มเดินตามพ่อของเขาไปที่สแตนด์เชียร์ด้านบน ยังบริเวณที่ครอบครัวของเดเรกนั่งอยู่ ทาเลียดึงเขามาไว้ในอ้อมกอด มันเป็นความรู้สึกเก่าๆและคุ้นเคย สไตลส์กอดอีกฝ่ายกลับก่อนที่ลอว์ร่าจะดึงเขามากอดเช่นกัน

  
สไตลส์ได้ยินเสียงตะโดนเรียกชื่อของตัวเองและเมื่อเขามองไปตามเสียงเรียกก็พบกับลีเดีย สก็อตและอัลลิสันที่นั่งอยู่บริเวณแถวหน้า เด็กหนุ่มหันมองไปยังพ่อของเขาและครอบครับตระกูลเฮลพวกเขายิ้มให้เป็นเชิงรับรู้

  
เมื่อสไตลส์มาถึงบริเวณที่เพื่อนๆเขานั่งอยู่ ลีเดียดึงเขาให้นั่งลง ก่อนจะถาม “ เมื่อไหร่กันที่นายหาเวลามาคบผู้ชายอย่างเฮลได้”

  
“ เราแค่เพื่อนกันน่า” สไตลส์รู้สึกได้ว่าใบหน้าของเขาขึ้นสี และเมื่อทีมลาครอสวิ่งออกมายังสนาม เดเรกสบตากับเขาพอดีก่อนจะยิ้มให้ และนั่นทำให้เขาหน้าขึ้นสีหนักกว่าเดิม

  
“ โอ้ _งั้นหรอ?”_

  
“ แม่ของพวกเราเป็นเพื่อนกัน โอเค? พวกเราเลยรู้จักกันมาตั้งแต่แบเบาะ”

  
“ ฉันคิดว่าพวกนายเกลียดกันเสียอีก”

  
สก็อตทำเสียงเหมือนรู้สึกเจ็บปวดเมื่อเขาเป็นคนเดียวที่รู้ความจริงว่าเกิดอะไรขึ้นบ้าง “ พวกเขาเกิดเรื่องเข้าใจผิดกันขึ้นน่ะ ลีเดีย”

  
ลีเดียพยักหน้าและเปลี่ยนเรื่องคุย แม้ว่าสไตลส์จะยังสัมผัสได้ถึงสายตาที่กำลังคำนวณอะไรบางอย่างจากหญิงสาวข้างตัวเมื่อเขาส่งเสียงเชียร์เดเรกขณะที่ชายหนุ่มทำคะแนนได้  
พวกเขาเหนื่อยล้าและมันใกล้จบเวลาการแข่งขัน เดเรกมีทีท่าทางหงุดหงิดขณะที่เหล่านักกีฬาตั้งท่ายืนเผชิญหน้ากันแต่ละฝ่าย ตัวเด็กหนุ่มเองก็เริ่มนั่งไม่ติดและเริ่มกัดเล็บตัวเองด้วยความกระสับกระส่ายอย่างไม่รู้ตัว _เมื่อไหร่กันที่ลาครอสน่าสนใจขนาดนี้_

  
เมื่อลูกบอลถูกส่ง เดเรกชิงบอลมาได้เขาเริ่มวิ่ง และเขาวิ่งเร็วมาก

  
ชายหนุ่มขว้างลูกบอลไปยังประตูโกล สไตลส์รู้สึกได้ว่าผู้ชมทั้งแสตนด์ในตอนนี้ต่างลุ้นกันมาก และเมื่อผู้รักษาประตูพลาดท่าในการสกัดลูกบอลกระทั่งวัตถุทรงกลมกระทบกับตาข่ายของโกลก่อนที่จะผู้ตัดสินจะเป่านกหวีดสิ้นสุดการแข่งขัน

  
สไตลส์กระโดดขึ้นยืนเต็มความสูงของตนเองดังเช่นคนอื่นๆก่อนจะเชียร์ ปรบมืออย่างภูมิใจเมื่อเดเรกถอดหมวกของเขาออกไม่นานนักเขาก็สบตากับเด็กหนุ่ม เขายิ้มและหันกลับไปยังทีมก่อนที่พวกเขาจะเคลื่อนย้ายมายังแสตนด์เชียร์ข้างสนาม

  
สไตลส์พยายามที่จะไม่ยิ้มกับทรงผมทรงหมวกของเดเรก แต่เขาทำไม่สำเร็จเมื่ออีกฝ่ายดึงเขาไปกอด

  
“ เฮ้ นายเหงื่อท่วมตัวเลยนะ นายนี่มัน...” เขาบ่นแต่เด็กหนุ่มก็กอดเดเรกกลับ

  
“ ขอบคุณนะ” ชายหนุ่มเอ่ยเสียงนุ่มเมื่อทั้งคู่ผละออกจากกัน เขาส่งยิ้มให้สไตลส์ รอยยิ้มที่มอบให้แค่สไตลส์

  
“ สำหรับอะไรล่ะ”

  
“ สำหรับการที่นายมาอยู่ตรงนี้”

 

________________________________________

 

การที่เดเรกป้วนเปี้ยนอยู่กับเขาในโรงเรียนทำให้พวกเขาเริ่มเป็นหัวข้อสนทนาแต่สไตลส์ไม่สนใจ เขาได้เพื่อนสนิทของเขากลับมา และเมื่อมีเดเรก เพื่อนของชายหนุ่มก็พ่วงมาด้วยทั้งเอริก้า ไอแซค บอยด์ พวกเขาก็เจ๋งดีนะ แต่ไม่ว่าใครก็ดีกว่าเจนนิเฟอร์และเพื่อนๆของหล่อนทั้งนั้นแหละ

  
โน้ตกลอนถูกหย่อนไว้ในล็อกเกอร์ของสไตลส์เสมอๆ แต่ละอันมีข้อความที่ไม่ซ้ำกันของโพ สไตลส์ไม่เคยเอาหนังสือของเขามาโรงเรียนด้วยเพราะไม่อยากให้มันถูกทำลาย แต่เขาไม่เปิดโน้ตอ่านที่โรงเรียน มีบ้างที่เดเรกมาอ่านโน้ตของเขาซึ่งมันไม่ได้ทำรู้สึกแย่อะไร เมื่อเดเรกอ่านโน้ตออกมาด้วยเสียง มันทำให้สไตลส์รู้สึกอะไรบางอย่าง เหมือนกับว่าสิ่งที่เดเรกอ่าน เดเรกอ่านให้เขา ความรู้สึกเพื่อเขา เพื่อสไตลส์

  
สไตลส์รู้สึกผิดเมื่อมันทำให้เขารู้สึกชอบเดเรกมากขึ้นไปกว่าเดิม แทนที่จะลดลง รู้สึกผิดที่เขาสนใจเดเรกมากกว่าใครก็ตามที่แอบหย่อนโน้ตให้เขา

  
และวันหนึ่งสไตลส์มาถึงโรงเรียนสายกว่าทุกครั้งที่เขามาถึง เผลอปิดเสียงนาฬิกาปลุกและพ่อของเขาก็ไม่ได้อยู่บ้านและขึ้นมาปลุกให้เขาตื่น โถงทางเดินเต็มไปด้วยเด็กนักเรียนเด็กหนุ่มพาตัวเองไปยังล็อกเกอร์ และหวังอยู่เงียบๆว่าจะเจอโน้ตกลอนเพราะเมื่อวานเขารีบกลับบ้านไปเสียก่อน

  
รอยยิ้มน้อยๆปรากฏขึ้นบนใบหน้าของเด็กหนุ่มเมื่อสายตาเห็นโน้ตวางอยู่ เขาเก็บหนังสือเข้าล็อกเกอร์ก่อนที่จะหยิบโน้ตกลอนใส่เข้ากระเป๋าตัวเองแต่มือของใครบางคนเอื้อมคว้ากระดาษไป

  
“ แจ็คสัน เอาคืนมานะ” สไตลสืเอ่ยเบา เด็กหนุ่มเห็นสก็อตและอัลลิสันเดินจับมือกับเขามายังประตูหน้า เดเรกและเพื่อนของเขากำลังเดินลงบันได ลีเดียและแดนนี่ยืนอยู่บริเวณใกล้ๆทั้งคู่มองแจ็คสันด้วยตาเบิกกว้าง

  
แจ็คสันไม่ฟังที่เขาร้องขอ เปิดกระดาษโน้ตกลอนและเริ่มหัวเราะ “ สติลินสกี้ มีคนเขียนกลอนให้แกงั้นหรอ”

 

  
“ แจ็คสัน อย่า—“

  
แต่อีกฝ่ายเริ่มอ่านมันเสียงดังเสียแล้ว

 

  
“‘From childhood’s hour I have not been as others were. I have not seen as others saw’– นายช่างเป็นดอกไม้ที่น่าทะนุถนอมเสียนี่.

‘I could not bring my passions from a common spring. From the same source I have not taken my sorrow’– ว้าว มันช่าง.. .

‘I could not awaken my heart to joy at the same tone. And all I loved. I loved alone’— เดี๋ยวนะสติลินสกี้ นายเขียนจดหมายรักให้ตัวเองงั้นหรอ?”

 

  
ราวกับว่าฝันร้ายฉายให้เห็นตรงหน้า คำพูดที่เอ่ยออกมาจากปากของแจ็คสันดูบิดเบี้ยวน่ารังเกียจ

  
สไตลส์ไม่อดทนแล้ว เมื่อเขาต่อยหน้าแจ็คสัน มีเสียงตะโกนโวยวายขึ้นก่อนที่สไตลส์จะถูกรั้งตัวไว้โดยบอยด์และเอริก้า แต่สิ่งเดียวที่ทำให้เขาหยุดขัดขืนคือการที่เดเรกผลักแจ็คสันไปยังล็อกเกอร์

  
“ นายมีปัญหาอะไร วิธอร์มอร์!?” เดเรกตะคอกใส่อีกฝ่าย พร้อมผลักแจ็คสันติดล็อกเกอร์มากกว่าเดิม “ นายคิดว่ามันตลกมากหรือไง”

  
แจ็คสันไม่พูดอะไรออกมา แต่สีหน้าของเขาทั้งตื่นกลัวและจมูกก็เปื้อนเลือด

  
“ ถ้านายยังจะมายุ่งอะไรกับสไตลส์อีก ฉันจะเป็นคนทำให้จมูกนายหักเอง” เดเรกผละตัวออกจากอีกฝ่ายก่อนจะหันมาหาสไตลส์ สีหน้าเป็นกังวล “ นายเป็นอะไรหรือเปล่า”  
สไตลส์ไม่เป็นอะไรแต่เขาเจ็บมือมาก การได้ต่อยแจ็คสันก็ถือว่าคุ้มกับความเจ็บปวดที่มือล่ะนะ

  
เดรเกมุ่นหัวคิ้วก่อนจะจับมือขวาของอีกฝ่ายขึ้นมา เขาจับเรียวนิ้วของเด็กหนุ่มอย่างนุ่มนวล และดูเหมือนว่าความเจ็บปวดจะหายไป เดเรกยิ้มให้สไตลส์เสมือนกับว่าเขาจดจำเหตุการณ์บางอย่างได้ดังเช่นที่สไตลส์กำลังหวนนึกถึง

________________________________________

 

เหตุการณ์มันไม่เลวร้ายเท่าที่เขาคิด แจ็คสันเอ่ยออกมาเองกับผู้อำนวยการโรงเรียนว่าเป็นความผิดของเขา ดังนั้นสไตลส์และเดเรกจึงไม่โดนทำโทษ เขาต้องกลั้นขำเสมอเมื่อเห็นตาคล้ำๆของแจ็คสัน แต่สิ่งหนึ่งที่เขาเป็นกังวัลคือโน้ตกลอดถูกหยุดส่ง ใครก็ตามที่หยุดส่งโน้ตคงทนไม่ไหวกับเหตุการณ์แย่ๆที่เกิดขึ้นจากแจ็คสัน

  
อย่างน้อยนั่นคือสิ่งที่สไตลส์คิดกระทั่งเด็กหนุ่มต้องมาติวหนังสือกับเดเรกที่บ้านตระกูลเฮล

  
พวกเขาติวหนังสือกันในห้องของเดเรก สไตลส์กำลังจดโน้ตในวิชาที่เขากำลังอ่านอยู่เมื่อลอว์ร่าเรียกเดเรกให้ไปช่วยหล่อนทำอะไรบางอย่าง และนั่นทำให้เด็กหนุ่มพักเบรกให้ตัวเองชั่วครู่

  
บนชั้นมีถ้วยรางวัลกีฬามากมายและหนังสือ ข้างๆกันนั้นมีรูปของพวกเขาเมื่อครอบครัวของทั้งสองไปเที่ยวทะเลด้วยกันสมัยที่พวกเขายังเด็กๆ สไตลส์หยิบกรอบรูปขึ้นมาก่อนจะยิ้ม เมื่อเห็นว่าเดเรกนั้นหลับตาแต่ยิ้มหน้าบานตามประสาเด็กๆ สไตลส์ที่ยิ้มกว้างฟันหน้าหลอโชว์กล้องข้างๆกันนั้นมีปราสาททรายที่พวกเขาช่วยกันสร้างก่อนที่ปีเตอร์ น้าของเดเรกจะมาช่วยเด็กๆสร้างกำแพงทรายล้อมรอบ

  
เขาวางมันไว้ที่เดิมก่อนจะเหลือบเห็นเศษกระดาษโผล่ออกมาข้างๆมัน เขาไม่ควรมองแต่เมื่อเขาเห็นมันใกล้ๆ มันมีชื่อย่อของเขาเขียนอยู่ ลายมือเรียบร้อยที่เขาจดจำได้ในโน้ตกลอนปริศนาที่มักูกส่งมาให้เขาเสมอๆ เขาหยิบมันขึ้นมาพลางมุ่นหัวคิ้วเมื่อเห็นว่ามันเป็นข้อความจาก Annabel Lee

 

  
I was a child and he was a child,  
In this kingdom by the sea,  
But we loved with a love that was more than love—  
I and my Stiles Stilinski—

 

  
โคลงกลอนบทที่สอง ไม่ใช่บทแรก

  
เขาเริ่มตระหนักได้ก่อนจะกลับมาดูลายมือของเดเรกในหนังสือเรียน

  
ประตูห้องเปิดออกและเมื่อเดเรกเดินเข้ามา พบกับสมุดโน้ตของเขาในมือของสไตลส์ ตาของเขาเบิกกว้างและเริ่มลนลานแต่เขาพูดอะไรไม่ออก

  
“ เป็นนาย?” สไตลส์จ้องมองไปยังอีกฝ่าย

  
เดเรกพยักหน้าอย่างเกร็งๆ เสมือนกับว่าเขาต้องการจะวิ่งหนีไปจากเหตุการณ์ตรงนี้ ไม่ใช่อันแรก คอร่าเจอมันและฉันก็ไม่รู้ว่าหล่อนทำอะไรกับมัน กระทั่งฉันเห็นมันอยู่กับนาย”

  
“ นั่นคือสาเหตุที่ว่าทำไมนายถึงมองหาเธอที่ห้องสมุด”

  
“ ใช่” เขาตอบเงียบๆ “ ถ้านายรู้สึกลำบากใจเพราะรู้ว่ามันมาจากฉัน แค่บอกฉันนะแล้วฉันจะ---“

  
เขาหยุดพุดเมื่อสไตลส์เดินเข้ามาใกล้ เขาสูดหายใจเฮือกใหญ่ก่อนจะเริ่มพูด “ ฉันดีใจมากๆ และมากๆ ที่มันมาจากนาย”

  
“ จริงหรอ?”

  
“ จริงสิ” สไตลส์พยักหน้า “ และฉันก็อยากจูบนายมาพักนึงแล้วล่ะ”

  
เดเรกยิ้มก่อนจะยกมือขึ้นจับใบหน้าของสไตลส์ และโน้มจูบอีกฝ่าย

  
มันเพอร์เฟ็คเหมือนที่เขาจินตนาการไว้เลย

 

________________________________________

 

 

ดูเหมือนว่าเขาตอนอายุหกขวบจะคิดถูกนะ


End file.
